


jealousy

by kiyala



Series: seven days of stupid dwarves [7]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Durincest, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili decides that it's been far too long since he's felt Fili's touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [dailyfics](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com/) 7-day challenge prompt #07. temptation
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this on Write or Die while sleep deprived so, uh. Gosh I hope it makes sense.

As always, Fili finds his brother to be completely transparent when he wants something.

Kili has healed from his arrow wound; the poison had made him feel extremely ill before he finally recovered. Gandalf had shown up in the nick of time as well, using his magic and his knowledge of the plants growing around them to ease Kili's discomfort before he could finally heal.

Now, he's running around with his full strength restored and Fili is finding it challenging to keep up. Especially when every time Kili runs out of sight, Fili is reminded of the fact that all it would take is one errant arrow to lose his brother.

They keep close together most of the time; there is no doubt that similar thoughts have been occurring to Kili as well. They sleep side by side as ever, but as the days pass and their journey grows longer, Fili notices that Kili is growing restless and unhappy.

He doesn't need to ask why; not when the answer is completely obvious in the way he sometimes catches Kili watching him. There's a hunger that darkens his eyes, there one moment and then gone the next whenever Kili remembers that there are others around. It's still difficult to adjust to; Fili has grown so used to only ever having to share space with Kili, never having to worry about who was around them or what they might see. Having the rest of the company there can be frustrating. Especially when he catches Kili's eye and wants nothing more than to stride over to him and kiss him breathless.

The temptation is there; it's always there, simmering at the back of Fili's mind. He likes to think that he has always been particularly attuned to what Kili wants, and that has only improved as they've grown closer. He also likes to _give_ Kili whatever it is that he wants, and it's growing increasingly frustrating that he can't.

So of course, when Kili decides that he's had enough of wanting without actually getting anything, he steps up his game.

Fili knows exactly what Kili is doing. That doesn't make it any less effective. Kili will ignore him, for hours on end, talking to the other dwarves, to Bilbo, to Gandalf whenever he has the patience to listen. He'll talk to anyone and everyone but Fili and in the middle of it all, he'll send a cheeky grin his brother's way. Taunting him. Fili knows better than to rise to the bait. He's not going to grow jealous, especially not when he knows that Kili is playing games.

Or so he tells himself.

Jealousy, despite the fact that he knows it is unfounded, that he is the one Kili cares for most, is a powerful thing. It's like poison, seeping into every single one of Fili's thoughts, making him agitated whenever Kili is talking to somebody else, giving them even more attention than he usually would.

Thorin has noticed, if his exasperated expression is anything to go by. He says nothing on the matter, except for when he walks towards Fili once and mutters, "Solve whatever this is about. For the sake of all of us."

Fili is thinking much along the same lines; the longer Kili goes without paying him any attention, the less he can stand of it. He knows exactly what Kili wants, and he'd be more than happy to give it, if not for the fact that they are constantly in the company of the others. It would be near impossible to slip away without noticing, and despite the fact that Thorin knows about their relationship, the last thing Fili wants to do is actually be caught with Kili.

And then, of all people, it's Bilbo who solves their problem.

He's volunteered to take watch during the nights while the others rest, because he can't stand the thought of everyone else doing it while he doesn't have to. He's changed since leaving his hobbit-hole, and especially so since he rejoined the party after the goblins. Fili doesn't question it, especially not when Bilbo turns to him while the rest of the dwarves are asleep.

"You're both still awake, aren't you?" Bilbo whispers.

Kili turns to look at Fili, silently asking him how to respond.

"Well, off you go," Bilbo makes a shooing motion with one hand, the other holding onto his walking stick like it's a weapon. "I know you've both been itching for some time alone, so go on. I won't tell. Just don't get lost. If you don't come back in one piece, I'm fairly certain your uncle is going to kill me."

Kili sits up, looking at Fili with a small smile. Fili gets to his feet, nodding in silent thanks to Bilbo before pulling Kili up and leading him away from the camp, and into the trees.

The moment they're alone, Fili turns Kili around and kisses him hard. He doesn't pause long enough for either of them to draw breath before he's kissing Kili again, tongue pushing its way into his mouth, sliding against Kili's own.

Kili's moan is muffled by their kiss, but his breathless gasp is louder when Fili pulls away, kissing down his brother's neck.

"You're insufferable," Fili grumbles, his mouth right against Kili's ear before he bites on the lobe of it, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin. Holding Kili by the hips, Fili grinds against him slowly. It's so slow that it's almost torturous; Fili can hardly stand it, but it's worth it for the way Kili whines impatiently.

"Not fun being teased now, is it?" Fili murmurs with a small smirk, dropping down to his knees.

Kili is still clothed, but Fili can make out the shape of his erection through his pants. He nuzzles it, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the thick material. Kili's hands go to his hair, fingers twisting and pulling, urging Fili on, silently pleading for his brother to give him more.

Fili does no such thing. He strokes his hands up and down Kili's thighs, enjoying the way they part so easily, at nothing more than a gentle push.

Then, finally, it gets to the point where neither of them can bear to be patient, or to tease each other any more. They strip each other naked, and Fili uses the small vial of oil he's brought with him to coat his fingers, stretching Kili open slowly before coating his cock as well.

Fili is rough and claiming, exactly the way Kili wants. His fingers dig into Kili's sides hard enough that they'll leave bruises behind. He bites Kili's shoulder, driving into him from behind, leaving Kili's cock hard and untouched.

Even though they're a fair distance from the others, it's quiet around them and even Kili's soft moans sound loud. Fili pushes his fingers into Kili's mouth instead, stroking his tongue while thrusting into him even harder. Kili sucks and sucks, until he can no longer do anything but pant open-mouthed, holding tightly onto the tree in front of him.

Then, finally, Fili takes Kili's cock in his hand and strokes. Kili makes a broken sound that he has no hope of holding back, and comes hard. He's still shuddering and coming as Fili continues to move his hips, so close to his own release. They're a mess, smelling of sex and sweat and each other, and they'll need to wash it all off in the nearby stream, the water freezing in the middle of the night.

Still, Fili can't keep the smile off his face. Kili turns around, leaning against the tree and smiling in return as they rest their heads together, noses brushing.

"Happy now?" Fili asks, his hand resting on Kili's chest.

Kili closes the gap between their lips. It's a gentle kiss; one that neither of them break for a long time. When they do, Kili only grins at him.

"What do you think?"


End file.
